PVZ Heroes Lemons
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: Plants making out, zombies making out, plants and zombies making out? What exactly is going on? Everything seems to have been pointed at Crazy Dave and Zomboss, but what has the two done? And its not just all the plants and zombies, for some reason, the aggressive reactions are coming from the females, what exactly happened?
1. Green Shadow X Solar Flare

Knock Knock! Someone was knocking on the door, the hooded peashooter opened the door to see her fiery friend rubbing her leafing hands behind her back awkwardly. "Hey there, Penelopea. We need to talk." Penelopea stepped aside, letting Solar Flare into her room. The Plant heroes lived in dormitories under Dave's house, and this was where they bunked in for the night. Solar Flare sat on the bed and looked towards the ground. Green Shadow walked and sat by her side.

"So Soly? What do you wanna talk about?" Penelopea asked.

"You see, our relationship, arrghh, never mind." Soly got up to leave but Penelopea grabbed onto her and unknowingly both tumbled into bed.

"Sorry…" Penelopea tried to apologized before being kissed by Solar Flare.

"Don't ruin the moment, do what you have too." The sunflower smiled cheekily and began to undress Green Shadow, taking off her mask. She took a moment to stare into her beautiful eyes, before removing her cape. At the same time, Penelopea slowly removed the black fireproof vest that Soly always wore, and gazed upon her bare stem, it was beautifully green. Soly removed Green Shadow's L.E.A.F medallion, smirking when tossing it away to the side.

"What do you want to start with first?" Penelopea asked, seeing her friend's eyes eyeing her exposed body. Her body had some scars from fights with zombies, she was worried when a day like this came, it might turned her friend off. But Soly started by nibbling her hand, before slowly climbing up the arm to her stem, where she bit painfully yet pleasurable. Penelopea decided to catch Soly by surprise, reaching for her xylem between her legs, she thrusts one of her leafy feet into it, going up and down, torturing Soly slowly, causing her to moan softly.

"Keep going, don't slow down." Soly moaned with pleasure, wanting more and more with each thrust and retraction that Penelopea did. Penelopea kept it up, bringing another leaf to do the same to her phloem. Then, Penelopea felt it, something was going on in her phloem, as she was caught torturing her friend with pleasure, she stopped feeling the pangs of pleasure from her stem. Soly was going up and down her xylem with her hand, which took Penelopea by surprise, she moaned from it. Her friend, however, was less merciful than her, she was adventurous, more exploring, and she thrust deeply, causing her xylem to tighten around Soly's hand. Penelopea did the same, thrusting deeper into Soly, causing her walls to tighten deeper. At the moment, the two looked at each other eyes, Penelopea wanted more, not only her xylem, her phloem should be treated the same as well, and Soly seemed to be filled with lust, the pressure holding up in her xylem and phloem. The two knew they had to do it together at the same time, that was what best friends were for, and they could not let each other down, can they? Soly stretched her other hand and thrust into her phloem. It was wet, soaking wet, and Soly was able to fit in nicely and she thrusts causing Penelopea to gasp, which caused her to slow down a bit. Soon it became tiring, and the two just wanted to release the pressure held up in their phloem and xylem. Each other thrust rapidly with one intention, to let the other enjoy a pleasurable sensation.

"Oh yeah, ah! Is this all you got!" Penelopea mumbled as her mind was fixated with one thought only, Soly, and every part of her beauty.

"Oh, aww, harder!" Soly demanded, as her mind filled with Penelopea, her beautiful eyes, and her perfect strong body.

The two screamed as each came, Penelopea felt immense pleasure, as the pressure loosened, and her fluids came, a mixture of water from the xylem, as well as sugar from her phloem. The same happened with Soly as well, yet hers was warmer. The two licked each other's natural sweet nectar, indulging in the taste. After what seemed like eternity, Soly piped up to ask," Shall we kiss?"

With no hesitation, Penelopea immediately said," Yes." Being a flower, Soly had both Male and Female reproductive organs, she decided to use her anther, she thrusts it into Penelopea's mouth, who gasped with surprise by the tension eased after a while, letting Soly's anther explore her mouth. After a bit of searching and thrusting, Penelopea's stigma was found and Soly decided to waste no time, she wanted that kick again. Penelopea was wordless, letting her state of mind be taken over by the pleasure, she felt dust in her mouth, yet it has strange sweet taste to it. It was the pollen Soly's anther was providing. Her stigma began sucking on the anther, causing the two to moan. As the two mouths had fun with one another, Soly decided to have fun with her hands. She stretched her hand behind Penelopea and slapped her hard at back of her stem. The stigma tightened and both were having intense feelings of emotions waving through their bodies, causing both to shake. Penelopea was shaking more vigorously with pleasure, Soly saw her in the eye and slapped her again, tightening the stigma further. Penelopea decided that it was unfair to let Soly to have all the fun, so she slapped Soly back, causing the anther to enter further into her stigma, causing her to rile up her body, her stigma could not hold the pressure no longer. Being slapped again, Soly could not control the desire of her anther to release the pollens into Penelopea, and the two would have screamed if they were not muffled by their reproductive organs. Penelopea licked up every bit of pollen released, wanting more with each she swallowed. Soly's anther tasted the peas that the stigma released, causing her to close her eyes to let the feelings swept her mind. After a few seconds, as the feelings began to wane away from their minds, the two began to retract themselves from one another, huffing and panting.

"That was fun *pant*," Soly remarked, which summed up the two thoughts.

"Your *Huff* first time?" Penelopea questioned.

"Definitely. *huff* You?"

"Same. *pant*"

The two did not notice, but in the far corner on the ceiling of the room, there was a microscopic red ultra-violet light flashing.


	2. Add a Nightcap

"Green Shadow? You there?" Nightcap knocked on the door asking, he was called upon through a chip in the L.E.A.F medallion. She apparently wanted to talk about things, and there was a strange giggling in the background. Thinking that she needed help, he quickly left his room and run through the hallway to her room. Sounds were coming from the rooms, which peaked his interest, but remembering that Green Shadow might be in trouble he quickened his pace. Being a mushroom with no legs, he had to hop his way to her room.

The door opened, with Green Shadow in her normal everyday Hero outfit, she stepped aside, letting Nightcap came in. Hearing some sort of scream, he looked above for the source and saw Solar Flare trying to strike him with her elbows. She knocked him to the ground, and the world began spinning around him. "I think you need to do it again." Green Shadow pointed out, seeing that Nightcap still had his eyes wide opened, and was in a state of shock. Landing another hard blow with her feet, Solar Flare knocked Nightcap out successfully.

"I think it's time we have our fun!" Solar Flare exclaimed, seeing that Nightcap is knocked out, she rubbed her hands together and began undressing Nightcap. Green Shadow joined in removing his scarf, while Solar Flare removed his L.E.A.F medallion, tossing it to the side. Green Shadow was about to toss his scarf aside but was stopped by Solar Flare, who said they might need it later.

'Urgghhh…" Nightcap opened his eyes, he instinctively moved his hands but realized he could not move. He tried his stem, but it could not move either, he was stuck. He could bring his head forward though, and he looked at his arms and legs, they were bounded by his scarf and what seemed like Green Shadow's cape? From both sides of the bed, out popped up Penelopea and Soly, they were nude and were not shy about it. They taunted Nightcap with their naked bodies, showing off their leaves, stem, and especially, what's inside of the stem, their xylem, and phloem. Nightcap began to have strange feelings, feelings he never felt before, but he was slapped by Soly.

"You naughty mushroom. Not going down in one elbow strike. I'm going to teach you a lesson." Soly smiled playfully and slapped Nightcap once more. "From now on, you shall be called Nighty!" She declared but faced opposition from Nightcap.

"But my name is…" He was slapped once more.

"I'm…" Slap!

"Night!" Slap!

"Cap!" Slap!

"Fine!" Slap!

"That was not necessary." Penelopea pointed out but ironically slapped Nighty as well. Being slapped by the two heroes, Nightcap submitted and began to accept his nickname by the two heroes.

"Now let's have some fun with you." Penelopea looked at him with a strange yellow glow in her eye, which made Nighty a little worried. The two began kissing his arm and then began to slowly climb to his stem, where Soly started biting and Penelopea sucking. Nighty let out a moan, but Soly used her hand to cover it.

"We're only just beginning." Soly smiled, stopping to bite to let him gaze upon her body. Her skin was smooth and her leaves seemed to yearn for a good home. She then kissed him, and let her anther roam around his mouth, dropping sweet pollen for him to taste. Nighty, choked by the increasing amount of pollen found the pollen sweet and began swallowing them, causing Soly to search deeper. Meanwhile, Penelopea reached for his cap, which was unremovable to him. She reached under it, and stroke his gills with her leaves, causing Nighty to shake a little with pleasure. Staring deep into Soly's eyes, she seemed determined to search for something but did not seem to find what she wanted. She ended the kiss, and kissed again, this time with her stigma, dropping its eggs for him to taste. They were not as sweet as the pollen but still delicious. Penelopea continued stroking his gills, and decided to stuck her hand deeper into his gills, causing him to shake uncontrollably and groan. "Enjoy this Nighty!" Soly spread her legs and placed herself on top of Nighty, letting him gaze upon her phloem and xylem. "Choose one and suck, or even both!" She laughed.

"My turn later!" Penelopea demanded, and Nighty decided to choose both, causing Soly to squeal with delight and moan. Penelopea slapped the back of the stem of Soly's, causing her to scream and Nighty to suck even further. Her fluids were the sweetest things he ever tasted, and they were warm to the touch. He slobbered them up, teasing her by licking them.

"You bad Nighty, don't go slow on me will you!" She kicked his stem with her leaves, causing him to continuing sucking, causing her to continue moaning. She decided to use her superpowers and burn a bit of Nighty, causing him to suck even more ferociously, Soly rocked to side to side, filled with pleasure, and she was unable to hold the pressure no longer. She released her juices from her phloem and xylem, causing Nighty to open his mouth and take it all in. It was like Ice cream, it was not totally liquid, and had some solid texture to it, but it was warm. Taking in the first batch with ease, he opened his mouth to take in the second batch, the third and finally the fourth, and the nectar stopped coming. He began licking the nectar that dribbled to his cheeks.

"My turn!" Penelopea pushed Soly off him, and spread her legs wide open and sat on Nightcap, who began to suck the tubes of his shadowy goddess. This time, he did it nice and slow, torturing her. Soly, seemingly upset that she was pushed off Nighty, slapped Penelopea, causing her to yelp in pain. She moaned as Nighty began licking, before being kicked, and the sucking continuing, it was slow, but Nighty enjoyed every moment of it. Soly decided that she still had not had enough fun, she rubbed against his sensitive gills in his cap roughly, causing him to groan. But she continued non-stop, continuing to rub. Nighty sucked harder on Penelopea, causing her to kick Nighty in instinct, and felt the pressure growing on her xylem and phloem. She decided to have more fun with him, she turned to face him and lowered herself to kiss him. She began searching through his mouth but found nothing of interest. She lowered a small pea for him to enjoy, which he consumed with pleasure, before plotting herself back onto him, kicking him, which brought back into sucking her dry. Soly continued rubbing, seeing that his gills had a strong reaction to her rubbing. After countless rubbing, Nighty was unable to hold in the pressure, he released his spores at her, groaning, Soly consumed one of the spores, then decided to consume another, and began licking his gills. Penelopea did the same, but she was unable to hold in the growing pressure, and she gave in to Nighty, releasing her fluids into him. Penelopea had a different taste to it, it tasted like peas, but it was still delicious nonetheless.

"Oh! Uh! uhH!" Penelopea moaned, as Nighty began sucking in nectar from his shadowy queen. Soly landed another slap on Penelopea causing her to scream but Soly grabbed a pillow and muffled her. As the fluids stopped being released, she picked herself off Nighty, who had a look of joy. All the pleasure, he has never experienced it before.

"You two definitely needed my help." Nightcap remarked, smiling.

"Oh shut up!" Solar Flare slapped him.


	3. Roses and Oranges

"Uh Rose, you were looking for me?" Citron knocked on the door with his mechanical feet. The door opened, and Rose stood there, she moved to the side, letting Citron step in. "So what do you need help with Rose?" Citron asked, before feeling sudden sensation of pain running through his forehead, knocking him out. Rose stood over the knocked out Citron and took some seconds to figure out how to remove Citron's mechanical legs, and she began undressing him, undressing herself afterward. She took off her special robes, which could not be ripped by her spiky body.

"Arrrghhh, my head," Citron remarked but realized he was immobile. And his clothes were gone, but he still had his shades. He was lying on a bed, as he felt his back lain against a soft surface.

"So future orange, I feel that we should get ourselves further acquainted." Rose smiled, showing off her impressive body.

"But…" Citron was cut off as Rose used one of her vines to cover his mouth, Rose came closer and removed his shades, and tossed it to the side. Citron's nostrils were filled with the smell of a Rose plant.

"Being a tough orange, I hope you won't cry out in pain like my other lovers," Rose remarked, and wrapped herself around Citron, she stretched out her hand, and let Citron taste her nectar. Citron gulped it down, fully feeling the mood. It was sweet, and he wanted more. The thorns of her body hurt, but to Citron's tough orange body, it was like a small scratch. She then shoved her hand inside Citron's mouth, causing Citron to panic. He began sucking the essence of her hand, and Rose began thrusting and retracting it.

"Oh!" Rose moaned and slapped Citron, causing him to suck harder. She scratched her thorny vines against Citron as his sucking caused her to shake a little. Rose got bored easily and retracted her hand, and decided to make it more interesting. She rolled Citron backward, facing him up to the ceiling, Rose spread her legs and sat on him, showing him her xylem and phloem. Citron decided to go for her xylem, sucking her fluids, causing her to moan and kick Citron with one of her vines. As Rose held onto Citron tightly and moaned, Citron decided to suck her phloem as well, causing her to shake with pleasure, she rubbed against his pedicel, flower stalk, causing him to groan underneath her. She rubbed more intensely, seeing the intense reaction that he had from her rubbing it. As she rubbed harder, Citron sucked harder, tasting her rosy fluids.

"Say that you love me, Citron!" Rose demanded, slapping him.

"I love you, Rose!" Citron shouted, and was slapped again.

"Oh uh oh! I don't think I can hold on much longer." Citron felt increased pressure from Rose holding onto his body, trying to control the pressure held up in her xylem and phloem. Citron slowed down but received a slap from Rose. "Don't slow down on me!" She demanded, causing Citron to continue sucking, taking in her sweet rosalicious nectar. Citron also felt a growing pressure by his pedicel, something was happening, and it was a strange feeling to him, increasing amount of pressure can be felt inside him. Eventually, Rose could not hold on the pressure forever and released her assets held up in her xylem and phloem, causing Citron to take in mouthfuls of her nectar, licking the remnants that fell around his face. He too could not keep in the pressure building up in his pedicel and released, he was split into many portions and squirted out orange juice into Rose, causing her to be splattered with orange juice. By the time Citron was done releasing his juices, Rose was soaked in orange juice, but she was licking herself, tasting the orange juices. "This is very sweet," Rose remarked.

"I guess that's all then?" Citron remarked, smiling.

"I'll show you how a real Rose please their lovers!" Rose had a strange look in her eye, which got Citron worried, she grabbed her magic wand from her bedside stand, and used her magic. Citron felt like he was squashed throughout his body, and his arms and legs felt extended and his voice is changing.

"Bahh!" The goat remarked, but he could finally move, he had legs and arms. The goat seemed angry, it did not want to be a goat, it quickly turned its sights on Rose, who was smiling all the way, and did not seemed worried. The goat launched itself at Rose, but Rose just laid on bed, as soon as the goat touched Rose, the goat felt pain from the thorns Rose's body had. The goat stayed back, and looked at Rose, paying close attention to her movements.

"You know what you have to do." Rose smiled, and showed her xylem and phloem beneath her legs, the goat seemed to have sighed and began to take notice of its new body. It has this piece of meat swinging between its legs, it was extremely sensitive, the goat knew what it had to do. It sat in front of Rose, letting her sit on it.

"Bah!" The goat cried in pain as Rose sat upon it.

"The quicker you end this, the faster you get to be normal again," Rose explained and slapped the goat. The goat began thrusting its meat into Rose's xylem, causing her to moan and shriek. Rose slapped the goat again, causing to thrust more intensively, trying to keep the pain from her thorns out of its mind. The goat even began chewing on Rose's hand, causing her to yelp. Her xylem was wet, and it was easy to thrust. However, the goat's meat was bigger than Rose's xylem. Rose yelped much more in pain but seemed to enjoy it more. Pressure was building up in the goat's sensitive meat, and it was ready to let loose, Rose seemed to want to also let loose of the pressure in her xylem. The goat thrust intensively, so fast that Rose could not control herself and let loose at the same the goat squirted its semen into Rose. After the painful encounter for the goat, the two began retracting from each other. And at that moment, the goat turned back into Citron.

"Rose, what the hell was that? Now you got goat stuff inside you." Citron demanded answers.

"It's now orange juice," Rose remarked, just as one of the rose on her hand turned orange. "I will need to take a shower," Rose remarked, rising, and walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, I wanna join you," Citron remarked, and Rose wrapped herself around Citron and used her vines to become legs for him, and the two walked off to her bathroom.


	4. The Carrot with teeth

Chompzilla was looking at herself in the mirror when someone knocked on her door, she was eating too many zombies again, how could she get to the size she want at this rate. Being a little grumpy, she went over to the door and used one of her vines to open the door. Out stood the fancy carrot hero from outer space, lacking arms and legs, using technology to move about. "So uh Chompzilla, I know we don't see eye to eye, can I come in?" Chompzilla was always jealous of how lean she was, and she looked better adorned with flashy technology which caught the attention of the opposite sex, even zombies. But she also had the gear to fly away when she needed to. And what did Chompzilla had, she had bad breath which kept the opposite sex away, she tried going on a diet once. But after the day was over, she went on a crazy rampage, even was close to chomping down Dr. Zomboss, but she had lost all the gains she made that day. Chompzilla moved to the side, letting her in.

"So uh, nice place, I guess." Her room was adorned with posters of plant celebrities, Hot Date, Sweet Potato as well the Singing Sunflower, and to her credit, they were all signed.

"Whaddya want?" Chompzilla edgily replied, closing the door behind her. Beta-Carrotina looked around the place, she hated being trapped unlike the freedom of outer space, and especially with Chompzilla, a dangerous plant and the two did not see eye to eye. Fear was growing inside her a little, but she squashed it down. She was here to do something, and she was going to accomplish it.

"I know you have a crush on Grass Knuckles, melee fighters like you. Not forgetting being leaders of the Mega-grow class." Beta-Carrotina pointed out.

"So what if I do?" Chompzilla replied with a bit of hesitation. "Oh no! She knows my secret, I'm doomed!"

"Well I also like him too, we're both leaders of the Guardian Classes, and I think he's cute." The carrot hero smirked, causing Chompzilla to be confused in how to react. "We're leaders in different Classes, that normally would bring us apart. But our difference can bring us together. And we're plants, we don't do monogamy, so you want to share him?"

"Sure, but I will have to test your skills first." The female Chomper had a devilish look in her eye, which got Beta-Carrotina a bit worried. Chompzilla lunged at Beta-Carrotina, knocking her onto her bed, stunning Tina. Chomp leaped onto bed, looking downwards at Tina. She used her vines and begun undressing Tina, removing her fancy gadgets, her helmet, L.E.A.F medallion which Chomp just casually tossed aside, her jetpack which Tina warned to be careful with but Chomp just threw it aside like it was no big deal. It left a bare carrot, what Tina really was. Fear was growing inside of her, she was exposed, shown who she really is, but excitement is growing in her as Chomp undressed herself, the buckle she had with the L.E.A.F medallion thrown to the side casually as well. She used her vines, wrapping it around Tina, bringing her to her mouth, placing her into it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tina demanded, being a little scared being in Chomp's mouth with whatever happening entirely dependent on Chomp's actions. She felt something in the darkness, something wet and it began to be felt throughout her body. It curled around her, it seemed to be searching for something. It was close to her mouth, and the thing suddenly just dived into her mouth, causing Tina to choke with surprise, the two began to kiss. Tina felt the smell of zombies filling her mouth and nostrils, and fought with the sensation at first, but slowly got used to it and began to accept it. On the other tongue, Chomp tasted Tina's beta-carotene, which was a weird taste, but it was delicious none the less. And the two tongues touch, causing each to shake a little from the change in temperature. The taste of zombies filled Tina's mouth, it has a strange taste to it, she cannot say it was appetizing, but it is definitely just ok. As the two made out with their tongues, curling together at one time and retracting, it seems Chomp was bored and Tina felt Chomp's tongue wrapped around her bringing her back into the artificial light. She was then transferred to Chomp's vine and was slid underneath her. Tina gazed at Chomp's xylem and phloem and saw the leaves and vines. Instead of going for the xylem and phloem, she took a mouthful of some of her leaves and began sucking on them, causing Chomp to groan. She used the tip of her foot, to whack Chomp's sensitive areas, causing her to moan further and shake.

"What are you doing Tina, just do what I want you to do!" Chomp demanded, and more vines stretched to reposition Tina, but the carrot hero had other ideas. She, in fact, took a mouthful of the vines and began biting on them softly, increasing the pressure as each second went, which sent Chomp into another frenzy, shaking and quivering from side to side, so much so, that Chomp's saliva started dripping from her mouth. Deciding that enough teasing was done, Tina began sucking her xylem, tasting the juices that Chomp contained. You are what you eat, and Chomp eats zombies, yet the juices were very sweet, not something you expect from the by-product of a zombie. Tina suddenly stopped sucking, wanting to see the reaction of Chomp. Then suddenly, Tina felt the surface beneath her burning, it was scorching hot! Tina yelp in pain but then she was sprinkled in water, a small geyser has appeared, temporarily disappearing after a while. It healed her and Chomp as well, Chomp did not go off scot-free from the Scorched Earth she summoned. She begun sucking Chomp's xylem and phloem.

"Oh, uh, oh!" Chomp remarked, the pleasure running through her head. And the two fluids from Chomp's xylem and phloem were magnificent, they were one of the sweetest things she had ever tasted. She sucked as hard as she had never sucked before in her life, which caused Chomp to groan, and shake with pleasure. Tina whipped Chomp with her foot, causing her to yelp. Since Chomp used some of her abilities to torture her, she decided to also use her abilities to show Chomp how it's done. She used her ability learned from Lieutenant Carrotron, whom she had great times spending with at night and unleashed the roots she had in her body, she then began thrusting them into Chomp, but she thrust them so deep, that Chomp leapt from her bed so high that she hit the ceiling, causing her to tumble downwards, to be penetrated pleasurably by her roots.

"Oh, uh, Aww!" That was when Chomp could not hold it anymore and she let loose of the pressure building up in her xylem and phloem, letting Tina gulp mouthfuls down, as well as licking the remnants.

"Chomp, your body is amazing," Tina remarked, licking the bed which some of her juicy nectar stuck to. Her nectar was sticky like honey but was sweeter than it.

"No, your body is amazing, pant, huff, you're so lean."

"Well it's my turn, caress my entire body and let me go loose!" Tina demanded, and Chomp wrapped her vines around Tina and began groping her in every part of the body. She was massaged, pinched, slapped and groped all at the same time. With so many things going on, Tina's mind was bombarded with pleasure and her moans and groans filled up the entire room.

"Oh, uh, yes, is this all you got!" She screamed as felt the vines molesting, raping her, penetrating her all at the same time, yet she was enjoying every moment of it. She could feel it, the vines were throughout her body, they entered by the mouth and was exploring deep into her carrot body, filling her with fear, yet with excitement. Her hair was being caressed by the vines, touch, squeezed, stroked and even fisted by one vine, her whole body felt so good. "Aww yes, harder!" She never wanted this to end, yet there was a growing pressure within her and with everything going on around her, she had to release it. "Uh, Uh, Oh!" She yelped as she released her carrot juices, Chomp's vines and leaves scooped up the precious juice and she gulped them all down.

"You are quite delicious." Chomp remarked, smacking her lips.

"And, pant, you are very good at what you do," Tina replied, smiling.


	5. Bonk the carrot with teeth

"Hey uh, Beta-Carrotina, uhm, mind if I come in?" Grass Knuckles asked, knocking on the door with his grassy knuckles. He had been summoned by Beta-Carrotina about something, she needed to talk with him, there was some snarling in the background. Well whatever it is, it won't stand up against his knuckles.

The door opened, and Beta-Carrotina floated there, she floated backwards, letting room for Grass Knuckles to come in. "So uh, what do you want to talk about?" Grass Knuckles asked, taking a careful observation of the carrot's room. It was adorned with posters, some were promotional from the multiple planets the carrot her travelled to in outer space, others were romanticizing the military. Like one which read," Join the Carrot Ops today, and die for your planet!" It showed an extremely healthy carrot, dressed in space gear saluting at a Carrot General. In the background, was Beta's home planet, where her kind thrived for millennium.

"Your arms look extremely healthy," Beta-Carrotina remarked, leaving the Bonk Choy raising a eyebrow up.

"Did she compliment me?" Grass Knuckles thought, and replied," Many sessions of gym sessions, uhh, thanks."

"Mind opening the closet for me, its stuck." Beta-Carrotina requested, with a glint in her eye which the hero began to have a seed of worry planted in his body. Bouncing over to the closet, Grass Knuckles wrapped his hands around the closed door, and casually opened it, however, he was met with a nasty surprise. Chompzilla burst out from the closet and headbutted him into the bed, her mouth was salivating and it seems she was hungry, this time, however, not for zombies.

"What the hell…" Grass Knuckles remarked, a little stunned from the charge Chompzilla accomplished. She leapt onto the bed and stood over Grass Knuckles, leading to Beta-Carrotina hovering over as well.

"Grassy! Oh, I have been waiting for this day for so long, I want you touch me all over my body with those healthy hands of yours!" Chompzilla demanded, fantasizing about the day to come. A look of fear appeared on Grass Knuckles face, what happened to Chompzilla? Why did she become so promiscuous? He looked at the hovering carrot for some answers, or even help from the situation, but she continued staring at him.

"Wait wait, remember that we agreed on sharing him?" Tina remarked. Chomp ignored Tina and lay by Grassy, letting her tongue wrap around Grassy's hand, tasting how delicious he was. She then took the whole hand into her mouth and begun sucking it.

"Oh! Uh! Why?" Grassy wondered, looking at Tina, still hoping for help, but she hovered onto the other side and lay there. She took in Grassy's other hand and began sucking it as well. "How do I get out of here?" Grassy looked around hoping for a way out, but the girls do not intend to let him go so easily. The more aggressive Chomp wrapped Bonk's body with vines and began undressing the red sash with the L.E.A.F medallion, as well as the red straps wrapped on his arm. Tina used her technology, unwrapping the strap on the other arm. The two rolled themselves on top of Grassy and asked to be undressed. A bit unwilling at first, with a few presses and fondles of his body, he gave in and began undressing them. He removed Tina's helmet and place it carefully beside her, but Tina knocked the helmet off the bed, wanting nothing to block her and Grassy. His other hand had some difficulty unstrapping the buckle around Chompzilla.

"You can rip it off me if you want, I would enjoy it," Chomp demanded, wanting the buckle off her. After a long time, he finally figured out the way to unbuckle it and he removed it off Chomp, placing it on the bed, but Chomp kicked it out of the way, and stood up to show Grassy her magnificent body. However, Grassy looked away focused on removing the jetpack off Tina, who was delighted that some attention was given to her. Chomp was a little agitated and wrapped her vines around Grassy even tighter, choking him a little, causing him to look back and see her showing off her leaves on her head. Grassy rolled his eyes and finally removed the jetpack off Tina.

"Just throw it to the side, it's military grade." Tina casually mumbled, fantasizing spending time with Grassy's healthy arms. Grassy threw it to the side, and when he turned Chomp gave him a kiss, a wet and hot kiss, which turned on Grassy a little. Chomp smiled, seeing that her antics work. She wrapped her vines around Tina and shoved her into Grassy's mouth.

"Mhm!" Grassy remarked, mouth and nostrils filled with the smell of carrot. He began sucking on it, causing Tina to moan.

"Oh, mhm, ah!" Tina groaned, feeling Grassy's warm juice around her body. She used her roots and explored Grassy's mouth, leading to muffled moans by Grassy. Chomp massaged Tina, caressing and stroking her leafy hair. She wrapped her vines all around the Bonk Choy and began exploring his body. She felt his strong healthy arms, massaged his body. Chomp bent over showing him her xylem and phloem, and Grassy decided to please her, and thrust his fist into her wet xylem, causing her to moan with pleasure, shaking a little. He retracted and went in again, this time switching to her phloem, causing her to shake even more.

"Pick one!" Chomp demanded but turned around to see Grassy bring his hand to Tina, who licked Chomp's fluids of his hand, who was still being sucked pleasurably by Grassy. After a few licks, Grassy went back to thrusting it back into Chomp, but did not stop there, he fisted ferociously, with no intention to stop. Chomp moved her head back, yelping in pain, gripping tighter on Tina and Grassy causing muffled moans to be heard. Tina could not hold on the pressure no more, especially the squeeze from Chomp pushing her over the edge, she released her juices, into Grassy's mouth, causing his eyes to widen as he gulped down Tina's nectar, Chomp seemed unhappy that she was unable to try any of Tina's carrot juice. Tina had a wide smile on her face, her eyes staring off into space. As she indulged in the feelings filling her, Chomp yanked Tina out of Grassy's mouth, only to be fisted by Grassy, causing her to moan, she leapt onto Grassy.

"Oof!" Grassy remarked as Chomp landed onto Grassy's face and shoved her phloem and xylem right into his face. Tina was left lying on the bed, and she wanted to pay back her friend for yanking her. She conjured some roots and slapped her friend at the same time as Grassy began sucking from both her xylem and phloem. Chomp yelped, enjoying it, she massaged Grassy, bending over her head to lick Grassy. She suddenly tightened the pressure on Grassy, wanting him to suck more ferociously, which he did, with some kicking and slapping by both of the girls. At the same time, Grassy was caressing Chomp, caressing her leaves, causing her to groan, yanking at them, causing her to yelp in pain. She slapped him back with a vine, but Grassy grabbed her vine and placed it into Tina's mouth, letting her suck it. He then started caressing her head, reaching into her sensitive mouth to explore it. Chomp opened her mouth wide open, letting Grassy explore. He found her tongue and wrapped his hand around it, feeling the wet slimy texture of it, letting to slide away from his hand slowly. He retracted from her mouth and began caressing her feet, which caused her to moan. Having a better idea, he wrapped his hand around Tina and shoved her into Chomp's mouth, where she kissed with Chomp, letting her explore her body. Pulling at her feet, Chomp was pushed over and the pressure in her xylem and phloem was released, releasing her sweet nectar into Grassy, who gulped it all down. Tina felt that the world shook around her as Chomp shook with pleasure, she held onto Chomp's tongue with her mouth.

"Oh! Uh! Yes!" Chomp declared riding out from the last vestiges of her sweet nectar.

"Girls? I'm not satisfied yet." Grassy remarked, seeing Chomp huffing and panting, she opened her mouth to let Tina out, who fell onto Grassy.

"Not satisfied? Well, you will be now!" Tina remarked, and Grassy looked at the two girls' eyes who had a tint of malice, scaring him a little bit. Tina conjured her roots, exploring deep into Grassy's body, Grassy felt in his throat that there was something crawling and searching in his body. Meanwhile, Chomp was wrapping her vines around Grassy's body. The two began massaging his body, searching and poking through every loophole they find. They caressed his leaves, inside and outside and everywhere throughout his body. At this point, Grassy was overloaded with pleasure, and increased amount of pressure is building up inside him, but the girls kept going, searching, prodding, slapping, wrapping non-stop. It pushed him over to the top, and he could not keep his assets, the creditors were knocking, and so he released. From the base of the body, he secreted his juice which the girls licked up, hoping to lick whatever that was not soaked in the bed sheets.

"Ah, yes, uh!" He groaned as his assets came spilling out, which the girls sat there and licked Grassy's base, which felt ticklish to him. He whole body shook with pleasure, smiling widely as Tina smiled.

"What happened to you all? *pant*" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" The two girls smirked, and lay beside him, kissing him on his cheeks.


	6. Dave and Dr Zomboss

It was strange, it was another L.E.A.F meeting, this time, however, instead of the heroes just sitting about, watching at the naked Dave, walking about speaking his own language, shaking his meat about. No, this time, it seemed that factions have formed, in one side of the meeting room, there were just Nightcap, Solar Flare and Green Shadow chilling in the corner, Nightcap had his arms around Solar Flare and Green Shadow, the three chatting among themselves. In another corner, it was Beta-Carrotina, Chompzilla and Grass Knuckles. Beta was cuddling up to Grass Knuckles, Chompzilla had her head lying on Grass Knuckles. In the center back of the room, where Wallknight currently was, it was just Rose and Citron, the two talking, no flirting, with one another, Rose held her hand out and Citron kissed it like a gentleman, causing Rose to blush a little. The two were ignoring him, just doing their own things, well he should be glad that he was even sitting by them. Citron just took pity of him and invited him to sit with them, well, at least he was not by himself, alone. He also had Spudow and Captain Combustible who sat with him, outcasts in the entire room. It was strange, it seemed no one wanted to sit close to the stage where Dave was at swinging, as what Rose mumbled, 'Donkey dick' around. He was the first to arrive at the meeting, Nightcap and his group went in first. Their first choice was to sit near the stage, but the girls accompanying him seemed unwilling to do so and wanted to get away from the stage, where Crazy Dave was on, nude as usual. He pants were strung around a whiteboard, and white fluids littered the ground, it had a weird stench to it. The same happened with Grass Knuckles, and the same happened, the girls did not want to be near the stage at all, causing them the evacuate. He was the only one sitting by the stage but Citron and Rose rode in, Citron lifting Rose with his cybernetic enhancements into the meeting. Whatever it was, the girls did not like Crazy Dave for some reason, but most likely, it had to be the strange fluid littered on the stage.

"Wabby girls, Le ma meat?" Dave mumbled on, the groups just talking amongst themselves. All of them had girls, except him, Wallknight, why him? At least he was not the only one in that situation, Captain Combustible and Spudow being in the same boat, but they were doing fine. However, the feeling was overshadowed by red lights lighting up the room, followed by a two-second delay before alarms started blaring.

"Waboo!" Dave declared, and started making up and down motions on his meat, and pointed at the exit of the room. Wallknight was ready to armor up, when the walls was crumbled by a Giant Drill, piloted, none other than, a naked Dr. Zomboss? It was a horrifying sight to see, a humanoid with a huge brain, so huge that nerves were popping out his forehead, yet he has what one describes a small piece of meat between his legs. Guessed he forgotten his lab coat.

Dr. Zomboss pointed at the plants who had already leaped to action, and out came from the Giant Drill were the opposing zombie heroes here to fight them. Dr. Zomboss at that moment started dressing himself in a lab coat, pressing a couple of buttons. Wait a minute, all zombie heroes were not present, where's…

At that moment, the goddess of the sea, with an Octopus for hair showed up, her cheeks was flustered, but in her eyes had fire in them. She glanced towards Dr. Zomboss who was fumbling with his lab coat and focused on the plant heroes, gripping on her trident.

"Oh, uh, wabby!" Dave exclaimed as everyone broke their eyes off each other, as they glance upon Dave who was still doing the up and down motion, white liquid was coming out from his meat between the legs, which the male zombie heroes looked upon stoically. The female zombie heroes looked upon with curiosity, as well as with the male plant heroes. But the female plant heroes had looks of disgust.

"Good distraction technique." Nightcap mumbled just as he was about to throw down a smoke bomb, but he was slapped by Solar Flare, who looked furious, causing some of her body to begin burning. Little explanation was given to Nightcap as he remarked, "What!" The heroes clashed, Green Shadow squaring off with Super Brainz. She fired off some peas, dropping a couple of peashooter seeds to defend herself, meanwhile, Super Brainz was strategically taking out her defense, sending zombies which were poisonous, taking out a large part of her defense. Green Shadow had to defend herself, firing as much peas as she could.

Solar Flare was fighting with The Smash, who had sent a couple of zombie minions to soak up damage by Solar Flare, who sent a fiery blast, which he blocked, swinging a random zombie minion to soak up the flames. He smashed key positions in Solar Flare's defense, it seems that the Green Shadow and Solar Flare were losing their fights.

Wallknight and Impfinity battled, with Impfinity needing no zombie minions as he sent out clones of himself, but Wallknight just armored out the storm of blows, just sitting calmly as each weak blow fell per second. It was a stalemate as Impfinity kept attempting to penetrate his armor, but his armor held.

Rustbolt and Chompzilla were fighting one another, Rustbolt sending out his minions, sending his zombies dressed like him, except with cardboard, only to be devoured by Chompzilla, who was enjoying the free buffet. Rustbolt had his shrink ray out and was about to fire it but, Chompzilla lunged and almost took a piece of him, causing him to jump to the side and fire off the shrink ray into the room. It headed right for Dave, and hit him between the legs, where he hanged out, it shrank and became extremely small.

"Wa! En nam na!" Dave knelt on the stage, crying out in sorrow. Everyone ignored him as they were fighting one another. Spudow was dancing off to Electric Boogaloo, who danced about, dodging Spudow potato mines, using the power of dance to take them out one by one. Electric Boogaloo even had minions, backup dancers, dancing with him, soaking up the potato mines which Spudow either rapidly fired from his head or planted.

Citron was freezing with Brain Freeze, who had gotten the orange to look like his frozen counterpart, but Citron raised an energy shield to block the freezing damage that Brain Freeze caused. He fired a laser mounted to his cybernetic armor, which Brain Freeze created a thick Ice Wall which kept him safe. Citron began melting the ice with laser, giving time for Brain Freeze to build up minions behind the Ice Wall.

Grass Knuckles and Professor Brainstorm were creating a storm of science, as a rain of punches fell on Professor Brainstorm's scientific creations. Drones were being punched out of the air, but Professor Brainstorm had a trick up his sleeve, grabbing a remote control from his sleeve with a red button on it, he pressed it, summoning more zombies from other realities. Grass Knuckles was being quickly overwhelmed, he desperately planted plants to distract the horde away from him.

Nightcap was dodging left and right as Immortica fired bolts of magic from her wand, using bats to swarm Nightcap, but he had mushrooms hidden in his smoke bombs blinding the combatants, picking off the bats and zombies that were blinded by the smoke. Immortica fired bolts of magic into the fog, one of them struck Nightcap in the shoulder, causing him to grip his shoulder with pain and he attempted to fight on. Poison mushrooms mowed down zombies but aerial assaults by the bats took them out.

Rose was firing bolts of magic at Z-Mech, who fired back, with missiles and bullets raining down on her, causing her to use Arcane Enigma, narrowly avoiding the ammunition, she planted plants to help her out, but Z-Mech tore through them before they even had a chance. Rose used Goatify out of desperation, but it was ineffective against Z-Mech armor, who continued firing, with zombie minions leading the charge. She could only defend as Z-Mech led the assault, picking off high-level zombies by turning them into goats and finishing them with a few blasts from her magic wand.

Captain Combustible was fighting with Neptuna, who was limited by her giant fishbowl, but she sent out Octo-Pets to swarm Captain Combustible, but he burned them up with his torchwoods. With peashooters at the rear flank providing much-needed fire, they fired so much that they caused cracks in the fishbowl, which eventually could not hold anymore, letting loose its watery contents. It extinguished Captain Combustible's torchwoods, leaving the peashooters to flee with him. The water took out half of his flames, he felt much weaker and was unable to move about much. He looked at Neptuna, who was practically a sitting duck, unable to move about as she flopped about with her tail, unable to effectively fight.

Beta-Carrotina and Huge-Gigantacus were having an aerial battle, Beta firing off carrots from her Carrotillery at Huge-Gigantacus who moved out of the way with his floating chair. He opened up portals, taking in the carrots which he was unable to dodge. With zombies coming from all realities swarming Beta's well-planned defense, Beta was getting more worried. Gigantacus smiled, as zombie plant fusions swarmed her defenses, decreasing moral to an all-time low as the Planetary Guard was swarmed with what seemed to be carrot zombies.

The plants were losing, Crazy Dave was still shouting incoherent words, pointing at the meat between his legs, and Dr. Zomboss was fumbling with his lab coat, finally able to button the last button, he looked upon the battlefield with glee as he sees his usually incompetent zombie minions actually doing the job for once. The plant heroes began fleeing, Nightcap with the remaining energy he had left, held on by Green Shadow and Solar Flare, tossed a couple of smoke bombs to make their escape. The Smash, Super Brainz, and Immortica were confused with where their adversaries went and focused their attention on the other plant heroes.

"We need to flee!" Rose declared as she realized that Nightcap's group fled. Citron turned around and turned into a ball, rolling out of the battlefield. Rose fled with Citron, turning Brain Freeze into a goat as she left, with Z-Mech missiles pounding down on their old positions.

Beta-Carrotina opened a portal and Chompzilla and Grass Knuckles fled with her. Chompzilla left, not without almost taking a bite off Professor Brainstorm who leaped back in fear. Rustbolt and Gigantacus chased after them, but the portal closed soon. Gigantacus was about to make another portal but Dr. Zomboss barked out some orders, causing the three heroes to focus on the remaining plant heroes, who were cut off and surrounded. Dr. Zomboss looked towards the stage to see Dave missing, however, his attention was not in that meddling human, the three remaining plant heroes were his utmost concern. Suddenly, out from the curtains burst out, it was the human's annoying time machine, which Dr. Zomboss was sure was built using his stolen technology, it blasted off, traveling into time using a portal appearing in front of them. The Zombie Heroes managed to deal the vehicle, what was its name again? Ah, yes, Penny, some damage, but it practically scratched the vehicle, doing no damage that was not irreversible. Dr. Zomboss could only look as he see the human dressing himself in a white shirt and some jeans as he quickly flew off, ditching his plants.

Wallknight sat still, an armored nut, and he looked around him, the Zombie Heroes surrounded him, tossed beside him was a bruised Spudow and the weakened Captain Combustible. Dr. Zomboss walked right in front of them, the Zombie Heroes moving aside to let him pass. Clearing his throat, he spoke," It seemed your Master, Dave, has left you for dead. From now on, it seems that I'm the only one here that could only help you. I could kill you now, but I need you all for a reason, I need to study how your traitorous master created you. I mean you no harm, its just that we started out on the wrong sides, when we get to know each other better, you will understand everything."

Note: So uhh, mind dropping a favourite or follow, even a constructive review to show some support? I know, I know the lemons are bad.


	7. Guest Appearance - Sunbean x ThornoX

Notes: Guest Appearance by two OCs from Plants vs Zombies Heroes Amino, Sunbean/Skraiphee and ThornoX, just gonna pop it here, cause well, the theme's the same is it not?

SunBean/SkraiPhree = Cute Lil Innocent bean who likes and sees Thornox as an older loving meanie bro

ThornoX = and edgy mutha trucka whose always bored as heck and hates SkraiPhree

With a quick sum up of their personalities here, let's get this going! Returning back to the story in next chapter!

A bush slept on the ground, it wore a scarf with thorns on it, it eyes were shut, around its neck, it had a leaf emblem, it lay dormant sleeping under the night sky. Suburbia, home of the plants, land where the plants roam freely. That bush was sleeping peacefully until an unwanted sunflower interrupted it. The buttercup flower was playful, it circled around the bush, and tugged its scarf, but it still slept peacefully, being careful with its thorns, potentially hurting the flower. The bush slept on, and the sunflower got emotion, to wake its friend up, the buttercup flower gave its friend a slap on the face, causing her friend to wake up.

"Sunbean, why? Can't you give me a break once in a while?" The bush asked, yawning, looking up towards the night sky, where the stars shone brightly.

"Where would the fun be then?" Sunbean smiled, dancing left to right, the light reflecting off the metallic half of her face. She began tugging at the bush's scarf.

"Knock it off Sunbean." The bush demanded, wanting to be left alone and go back to sleep, however, Sunbean, had other ideas.

"ThornoX, your one good looking bush," Sunbean remarked.

"Umm, thanks, I guess?"

"Mind showing me where your thorns are?" Sunbean now had a devilish look, the lightly illuminated green iris now had a spark which worried ThornoX a little.

"I don't think…" Thorny was caught off guard as Sunbean went in for a kiss, stifling whatever Thorny had to say.

"Shh… You talk too much." Sunbean explained, wrapping her arms around her bushy friend.

"Umm, aren't people watching…" Thorny tried to say but, Sunbean cut him off, going in for a deeper kiss. She went in with her anther, dropping pollen for Thorny to taste, but she quickly retracted seconds later. Thorny took in the pollen, a strange feeling building up inside of him, he wanted to do, things he never thought of doing to Sunbean, he saw her in a new light. Not as a friend, but more. Her pollen was sweet to the core, and he wanted more, but Sunbean retracted her stigma, her face revealing that she had other ideas.

"Undress me." With two words, Thorny understood, and he began tugging against Sunbean's tie, with her gold leaf medallion on it. He tossed the medallion aside calmly, which got Sunbean worried, she was losing control over him, yet excitement began growing inside her. She did the same, carefully removing the thorny scarf from his neck. She did not want to be cut, that would end their fun early. Their bodies were pressed against one another, Sunbean could feel how fluffy Thorny was, his bushy leaf coat surrounding his own body giving her warmth, making her feel safe when she is around him. Thorny felt Sunbean's delicate body against his leaves, her body could be harmed extremely easily, but he was never going to let that happen. With one hand tugging at Sunbean's blue cloths tied around her stem, another hand stroking the metallic part of her face. It caused her to squeal with excitement as Thorny stroked his leafy hand, and caressed her petals by her head. He gave a small tug, causing her to groan. Sunbean, however, was not as kind as Thorny, she tugged against his necklace, tugging with so much force that she snapped the strings keeping it around his neck, and tossed it away, gleefully awaiting his reaction. His face had a look of shock, but it he smiled slyly, tugging hard against her petal, causing her to yelp in pain. But he sadistically, caressed her petals once again, causing her to smile again. Suddenly, Sunbean pushed ThornoX to the ground. Thorny lay on the ground, feeling the comfort of the soft green grass against his back, Sunbean stood over him, smirking with victory. However, Thorny grabbed Sunbean and pulled her down with him. She tumbled into him, feeling his leafy exterior comforting her.

"You're one naughty flower! I have a special thorn for you!" Thorny smiled, opening his legs to reveal a small thorn. It seems Sunbean's efforts has failed in that area. Sunbean wrapped one of her leaves around his thorn, and squeezed it, causing him to gasp, and she slowly went up and down with her leaf, causing him to groan. He stared at Sunbean who just smiled, having fun with him. She sat on his lap, Thorny decided to slap her stem, causing her to yelp in pain, which caused her to even quicker go up and down for him. It seemed that Thorny had enough, he grabbed Sunbean, and held her right above his thorn, and slowly began laying her on his thorn, penetrating her wet xylem, which allowed him to slide in smoothly. Thorny did it slowly, torturing her, teasing her, he touched every part of her body as he did, caressing her stem, her petals, stroking her face, plant, and non-plant. Sunbean let off a few moans, feeling warmth under the embrace of Thorny, he was building up pressure in her xylem, but she held in her, biting Thorny's hand to keep it in her, wanting to last even a few seconds longer.

"Oww!" ThornoX yelped and thrust more vigorously into Sunbean's xylem. It pushed her over the top.

"Oh! Ah! Uh!" Sunbean exclaimed as she released her fluids onto Thorny, the pressure growing in his thorn was growing too, he let out a squirt of water into her, which continued with continued squirts into Sunbean. Sunbean felt the warm liquid entering her, warmed by Thorny's leaf coat keeping him warm.

"Heh! *pant* That's all? *huff*" Thorny asked, retracting himself from Sunbean, but Sunbean turned around and smiled. She noticed the flowers growing on ThornoX, they were yellow, just like her petals.

"Come on big guy, come closer." Sunbean went in for the kill. She entered in with her stigma, and dropped in pellets of the eggs held up in her ovaries in a long time, she never used them, but for this special occasion, she will do anything to satisfy Thorny.

"Mmph!" Thorny muffled cried out as he began tasting the delicious eggs that Sunbean dropped. Sunbean wrapped one of her leaves around one of Thorny's flowers and ripped it out, causing his eyes to open wide in pain. Sunbean grabbed the buttercup and sprinkled its pollen onto Thorny, and she retracted, giving Thorny some breathing space, but he was assaulted once again with Sunbean's secondary weapon, her anther. She went in dropping pollen as she explored the inside of Thorny, which was nothing much more than leaves, many many leaves. Leaving pollen in her trail, Thorny gulped them down, they were much sweeter than the eggs from the stigma. Sunbean began wrapping another leaf around another flower and uprooted it, just to sprinkle it on ThornoX. Muffled groans can be heard but Thorny was also doing his own explanation, tugging against her petals as payback, causing her to explore deeper as pain quickly turned to pleasure. Thorny was closed to being choked, but Sunbean retracted at last second as oxygen was about to be cut, as she retracted herself from Thorny, she noticed the lack of color ThornoX had, but it was slowly coming back.

"Damn you *pant* Sunbean, you almost killed me! *huff*"

"Did I?"


	8. Bat sex

"Urgghh… Where am I?" WallKnight opened his eyes, to find himself in a very dark room, a fire from a nearby source lit the room, he was naked, his armour was gone, his abilities stripped away as well, he was just a bare shell, an ordinary wall nut. But sounds of water bubbling caught his attention, as he tries to move himself up, he collapsed. He tried to do so once more, only to collapse again to no avail. He began to study his surroundings without using his eyes, sounds of a fire crackling can be barely heard. Some flapping can be heard, but something brush-like made a sound which ended the flapping.

"Hmm… Hmm… Add…good." Mumbling can be heard, but it was inaudible to Wallknight, he lay there, thinking about the situation they were in. He was captured by Dr Zomboss, which could only mean one thing, they were dead, he heard of things done by Dr Zomboss to plants captured, well, just prepare to have a piece of him left. Suddenly, he felt something cold touching him, it grabbed him by his side and rolled him to face the other way. The next thing he knew, warm liquid was filling her lips. It was sweet, and he gulped it down and felt energy flowing back to him slowly. From underneath the wooden ladle covering half of his view, his sees purple pink-striped sleeves held by a grey hand? Oh what did he expect, he was captured by zombies after all, what did he expect, a miracle to save him? And thinking about it, the water is probably poisonous.

"So how you doing?" The voice asked. Wallknight was finally able to pick himself up from whatever he was on and he was greeted by the sight of a grey-skinned witch, who was smiling, showing the teeth she lacked. It was Immortica, further proven with the black hairdo with a grey line through the middle and the sides. She held the wooden ladle in one hand, the other hand holding her magical wand, she did not seem to be hostile in any way.

"Fine… I guess." Wallknight could only muster a few words, before the entire room became silent, before being interrupted by a bat grabbing the ladle in her hand and returning into the cauldron which was heated over burning logs of wood.

"Heh, we've been fighting for so long, yet it has always been the same. Like as if its eternal suffering or something." Immortica remarked.

"What do you mean?" Wallknight asked, her remark piquing his interest.

"How long have we fought? A year or so? I can't remember, but what real gains have any of us made, it has always been a stalemate." She walked back to her cauldron and continue stirring whatever concoction she was brewing. Thinking about it she was right, but no, zombies wanted brains…

"But you zombies wanted brains. That's why we stop you!" Wallknight tried to justify the cause the plants fought for, but Immortica just laughed, her bats seemingly laughing with her, although not making any sound.

"There comes a point where zombies have no more sources for brains, there are zombies throughout history, the sources were long ago exhausted."

Wallknight was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Dr Zomboss built a more, long-term solution, artificial brains, sometimes we harvest them in space, but a majority is fake," Immortica explained, stirring the concoction still, tossing spices, herbs into the cauldron. Wallknight sees red coloured smoke billowing out from it, then it became green, and she tossed another one in, causing it to turn blue.

"Why are you still fighting on? You don't need the brains from us. We only have one."

"You ask me. Why are plants still fighting to protect your human who will sell you out any moment?" The room went silent again, occupied with sounds of the water bubbling as she continued stirring. "WallKnight? Mind doing me a favour?"

"Depends… We're still not on the same side." Wallknight decide to have strange feelings, he looked towards Immortica, her eyes were sparkling. She looked… nice, pretty, he began seeing a new side of her.

Immortica leaned in and whispered," My knight, do you mind undressing me?"

Wallknight wanted to resist the emotions now erupting out inside of him, they were enemies, he cannot fall prey to her tricks, but her skin is so smooth… "Anything for you, my princess." Immortica giggled and turned around, showing her ass to him. However, there was more important matters at hand, Wallknight gripped her belt with his teeth and only using his mouth, he loosened it and pulled it away from her, spitting at the side. He still had a long way to go, but Immortica planned to make things easier. She turned around and smirked, with her wand, she used a spell and removed all of her clothing in one go, causing her to blush as she showed him her flat chest, which she was a little embarrassed about.

"I'm sorry I can't satisfy you completely."

"It's fine my princess, in fact, I enjoy them when they are flat, it suits you." Wallknight was salivating over Immortica body's he could not wait for the action.

"Such praise, then you deserve this." Immortica smiled and she used her wand to cast another spell, this time on herself, her chest began growing. She was blushing and moaning as she felt her chest growing, it was a strange feeling, but damn, she felt good with the end results. Her chest grew so much that her left and right each individually were almost the same size as him. "Let's satisfy you first." She grabbed Wallknight and placed him between her tits, and she began rubbing them against him, causing him to groan as pressure was beginning to build inside of him. He was enjoying it, every moment of it but he was suddenly lifted out from the soft heaven he was in and he was placed near her left nibble. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and did a small nibble of her sensitive spot, causing her to groan, but he transitioned to sucking, causing her to gasp. Wallknight smiled, knowing that he was pleasuring his princess, and he sucked more ferociously, receiving more moans of approval. With a quick glance up, he sees Immortica with an expression that he knew that he has done his job well. Immortica pressed him harder against her breast, causing him to suck even more viciously. The Witch Zombie Hero was not prepared for that, and she yelped as she felt the increased pressure on her nipple. She moved the hungry Wallknight to her other breast, which he did his job well.

"Oh! Uh! Ah!" Immortica exclaimed as Wallknight sucked. He was then slammed onto the bed, a little shaken from the change in environment. The next thing he knew, she was climbing over him, and she sat on his abdomen. He felt the air being pushed out of him at the moment she sat, but then she shifted herself right above Wallknight. He had a few precious moments to stare at her bubble butt before it was placed on him. He knew exactly what to do, this new feeling controlled him, it instinctively made him know about things he never did his entire life. The next thing he knew, he was sticking his tongue right into her tight ass. He was being abused as she groaned with delight, he slapped, bashed, kicked, but he's a Wallnut, he is supposed to be able to take blows like that. But he thrust his tongue in and out, even with the tight walls limiting much of his movement.

"Keep it up!" Immortica demanded, grinding her teeth. And Wallknight thrust more vigorously. Wanting to please her knight, she shifted herself, showing her vagina right in front of his eyes, he stuck his tongue into it and felt the difference in the amount of space he had. It was wet, and it was a glimpse of what was to come, her nectar was sweet to his tongue and the more he licked inside her pussy, the more she groaned, and the more nectar he was able to claim. This time, there was a more of a gradual progression with the walls of her vagina, he felt it closing in, until it felt as tight as her ass, but there was a difference, it felt a clamp, and to Wallknight's sensitive tongue, it hurts. Wallknight was panicking beneath her, but Immortica stroked Wallknight reassuring him, and he continued, but Immortica was near her breaking point and she let loosed her magical nectar.

"Oh! Ah! Uh!" To control herself, she gripped herself against Walknight, shaking out of control with pleasure as she fired away. Wallknight gulped it down, taking a large mouthful at first and took smaller mouthfuls for the second and third.

"You want to continue my knight?" Immortica asked the Wallknight she held within her grasp.

"Oh yes, my princess!" Immortica raised her wand and casted a spell on Wallknight, turning him into a bat.

Wallknight began to notice many things different, for one, he had arms and legs, but his arms were extremely attached to his body. He looked to his side to realize that he had thin wings, he arms were claws. He looked downwards to his feet, they also had claws. His mouth felt different, it was much smaller and quickly realize that his teeth was razor sharp. He was, however, smaller than usual. By his pelvis, he realized he had this piece of meat sticking out, then everything came back to him. He and Immortica just…

"Hey, look at the new guy." The bats remarked, Batknight finding out that bats indeed made noises. Immortica tricked him, that soup did give his energy back, but it was a ticking time bomb in his body. Being a bat means that the effect worn off, he looked towards the naked Immortica for answers, her large chest was still in effect, it jiggled as she moved, her finger stroking his bat face, retracting to say some things. Her chest stole his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I have done. But you enjoyed it my Batknight, and you know it. I just need you to do a small favour, as you get used to your new body, that meat between your legs. Thrust it into me." Batknight was uneasy about it at first, he was still a little shaken thinking about the acts the two did just now, but the pleasure he felt doing all of that, he wanted to relive all over again. Immortica gave little time to decide, thrusting her ass into his face, he began thrusting into her vagina, her walls a little loose from the clamp from just now. It was wet and nice, his meat slid in nicely and he began thrusting, emitting some groans from the Witch. Her ass covered his entire view, he was tempted, and he gave in to them. He slapped them with one of his hand and felt how hard it was. Immortica yelped as he slapped a second time, with much greater force.

"You naughty bat! Uh! Slap!" Immortica demanded and he proceeded to do so, thrusting at the same time, the walls were closing in, the meat just felt longer and harder as it thrust, pressure was building up in there and he wanted to release it as soon as possible, but all the enjoyment would end. Plus, did he really wanted it to end? The bats hanging out were sniggering, watching the two going at one another, they were talking about the times they had with her, how they each did it together. There was this one time where all of the bats got together to entertain, few details were actually caught as Batknight focused on the task at hand. The walls were tightening around his meat and the clamp came, it came hard. It hurt like hell, Batknight was wincing in pain and Immortica was moaning with pleasure as each blow after blow came with slaps on her ass. The two could not take it anymore, and Batknight finally let loose of the pressure building up in his meat, emptying all in Immortica. His mind was flooded with pure pleasure, whatever the two's relationship were, it did not matter.

"Ah! Uh! Oh yes!" Immortica moaned as she felt the pressure emptying out the second time, the same feelings running through her mind. After a few seconds, the two retracting themselves from one another, Immortica picked up her wand again and turned Batknight back into Wallknight.

"So my knight, another time?"

"Most definitely, my princess."


	9. Bat Science

Zzzz… Wallknight was sleeping, Immortica smiled, overlooking him peacefully sleeping. "You served me well, my knight," Immortica remarked, walking back to her cauldron, and continued to stir whatever concoction she was brewing. Her bats were speaking nearby, hanging off the ceiling, bats usually do not make any sound, their frequencies are too high. She, however, has witch ears, and she can hear them talking smack about her. She blasted a bolt of magic at the bats, causing them to scatter. She smiled as they panicked, gotta show them who's boss. Now, where was she? Ah, yes, stirring her potion, ingredients tossed in casually, acquired from sending out her bats as scouts and her skirmishes with the plants to acquire them. The potion is extremely important, she always kept one drop on her, in the wand, she refilled the what others would have called vile green liquid into her wand, ready to use if needed, when she had a visitor knocking on her door. By that time, the bats were just hanging from the ceiling, being quiet, just observing. She went over to the door, and opened it, to find her white-haired friend wearing his atrocious glasses, which he retracted all of the features he considered cool. His back was hunched over as usual, but he was a proper gentleman, unlike the other zombies. Unless you want to compare with Gentlemen Zombie, it was great having tea with him, in bed, unlikely, there have been rumours, he's a virgin. That didn't stop other female zombies from trying to woo him over, but that put her off. Making love with zombies get boring after a while, they almost all had the same personality, but the zombie heroes were much different.

"Professor, good to see you here." Professor Brainstorm was a little nervous, he was nerdy and shy, but that made him cute.

"Hey… Immortica, I need a favour from you…" The professor was flustered, the last time he was this flustered he asked…

"What kind of favour?" Immortica replied, smiling, already formulating a sense of what Professor Brainstorm wanted.

"I-I uhh…" The professor mumbled but he was cut off by the witch who just placed her finger to her lips.

"Shh… Let's go to your room, shall we?" The corridor was silent, Professor Brainstorm gulped as Immortica held one arm around him and the two walked off towards his room.

The professor was nervous, coupled with the fact that he felt growing pressure between his legs, something, and outside force, or was it himself? It was creating a force between his legs, his penis, to be scientific, it was one would have described, as erected. He looked towards Immortica, trying to find an answer to this unexplainable paradox, Immortica was just gleefully smiling, he looked downwards to her chest, her breasts, they were expanding right in front of his very eyes, her nipples pressed against the fabric, giving the professor urges about making the first move. Immortica, however, struck first, and reached out with one hand, stroking the top of his bulge. "Oh, nice one, big boy!" She remarked, calmly smiling, calmly stroking. The professor's mind was filled with urges to remove his pants then and there, to finally give in the pressure, but the logical side of him still had control, just barely.

"How about in the room?" The professor nervously suggested, losing confidence that he could keep a hold on himself no longer. Immortica was using some magic, and she was not shy about using it. Turning around a corner, the professor breathed a sigh of relief as he see his room, but another Zombie Hero was there as well! Here they were, the professor with that easily noticeable bulge in his pants, and the witch with the tunic which was definitely about to either rip or pop as her succulent breasts grew. It was Neptuna, who eyes widened and smiled, as the two got closer to reach Professor Brainstorm's room, they had to pass her. She giggled, and with one hand gripping the trident, supporting herself with it, her tail not helping her on land, she reached one hand and just briefly caressed the professor's erection, she felt the hard tip and pinched it. The professor briefly moaned before, Immortica, seemingly ignorant of what happened, dragged them along. They reached his room, the professor extended his glasses to grab his keys, and with some quick button pushing, the key was automatically inserted the lock, and turned a system of mechanisms to unlock the door, revealing a brief potential look of the future. If one only had one word used to describe his room, it would be futuristic, Professor Brainstorm mashed some buttons of the control panel by the door, and the room changed. Immortica looked at the control panel, Professor Brainstorm changed the setting to Bedroom, and the futuristic room turned into a fancy looking at hotel room. The wallpaper was velvet, the bed had white linen cloth as well as pillows and blankets displayed nicely.

"Now let's get this over with," Immortica remarked, and with a wave of her wand, she removed Professor Brainstorm's clothing in one fell swoop, and the professor's penis was sticking out like a sore thumb. Immortica's breasts had enough of their fabric overlords, and at that moment, they ripped apart her tight tunic, giving the professor a brief glimpse of the juicy breasts, jiggling a little as it freefall, before being held back by her chest. The professor gladly smiled and the two embraced in a French kiss, the two tumbling into bed as each other mouths were locked, their tongues were searching for one another. Each other's warm breath being a delightful sensation to be, and their tongues met, giving each other a tingling sensation, as the two felt the sudden rise in temperature at the tip of their tongues causing their tongues to retract a little before they adjusted to the temperature. The two accepted each other, and they retracted, ending the battle in their mouths. As each other were on bed, the professor sat upright against the pillows as each other adjusted themselves for one another. The professor slid his cock between the two large jugs that the stunning witch had, Immortica accepted the large size that she artificially made and placed her hands on her breasts and gave the professor's penis a slight rub. The professor moaned, but he was cut off as Immortica willingly placed her mouth against his penis and gave it a slight kiss, which caused the professor to shake with pleasure and he felt it against the most sensitive part of his cock. She then slowly placed her mouth around it, slowly taking in his size, just as she was rubbing with her breasts, causing the professor to be one edge. She then sucked which the professor gave a long groan as she began sucking with adding pressure to his penis. In addition to the passive magic at work with her wand, the professor felt his penis being filled with his semen. The volume filling his penis making it hard, but each stroke and suck Immortica did, the more pleasure Professor Brainstorm felt, and eventually he gave in.

"Uh! Ah! Uhm!" The professor moaned as he released a stream of white substance of some kind into Immortica's mouth, who had some difficulty taking it all in. The first stream was extremely strong, it shot to the back of her throat, the liquid tasted sweet, no doubt enhanced by her magic. A second stream came, not as strong as before, and a third. It eventually stopped, causing her to suck up the remnants which dripped out. As the pressure was let loose, the professor's mind was filled with pleasure, his mind just felt like heaven, his mind was pumped with Dopamine, and he knew what he wanted, he wanted it. Again! His dick was limped, but that feeling, it was slowly going away as Immortica's passive magic fixed the issue, Immortica looked up towards him, removing her mouth from his dick.

She tilted her head upwards, smiling to only quietly demand," My turn." Professor Brainstorm could not refuse and with both of his hands, he split Immortica's legs down to the middle, and he sent one hand to pry, he stuck in a hole he located, it was wet, there was much space. He began searching about, however, sharply, Immortica moaned as she got used to the sensation. He began thrusting slowly and slowly increased the speed, thrusting faster and faster each time, only to suddenly make a sudden burst, thrusting as fast as he could, causing the witch to gasp, and the walls tighten around his finger. So much so that it clamped around it. The professor winced with the sudden pressure, causing him to slow his thrusting to a grinding halt. Immortica was unsatisfied and she gave a tight slap across Professor Brainstorm's face, and the professor thrust as quick as he could, and Immortica trying to keep it all in her, trying to prolong the pressure giving her pleasure.

"Ahh! Aw! Uh! Oh!" She moaned as she released it all onto the professor's hand and the bedsheets, the professor retracted his hand to lick it in front of her, her nectar was sweet, causing him to smile. Immortica smiled slyly, waiting to see what Professor Brainstorm had to say.

"I could make a synthetic mixture of this."

"But you won't be getting this," Immortica remarked, grabbing his hands to place it on top of her breasts, which shook with the slight touch, the professor squeezed it and watched with pleasure as the soft breasts shook. The professor squeezed even harder, causing Immortica to yelp in pain, and blushing afterwards.

"Guess I underestimated you." She remarked, wrapping her fingers around the pole sticking out and began stroking up and down. She suddenly let go of her hand and reached for her wand, which she was unable to find. Professor Brainstorm pressed some buttons by the bedstand and a vacuum cleaning robot appeared from the walls to retrieve it. Immortica smirked, looking at the professor who had a grin which she was not too fond off, as she grabbed her wand, the professor grabbed the robot and changed the settings to manually operate it. He grabbed it and started vacuuming Immortica, starting with her left breast which was sucked by the vacuum, causing them to rise towards it. Immortica felt the pressure in her nipples, being sucked in, she groaned and moaned, but was drowned out by the vacuum, which the professor cruelly shifted to the other nipple, causing them to rise again and Immortica to yelp in pain but yet was drowned out by the vacuum robot's noise. The professor then changed the settings back, and placed the robot back onto the ground, causing it to return back to its home, pretending whatever happened just now did not happen. Immortica covered her breasts with hands, blushing, shocked by the professor's sick tricks.

"I must apologize." The professor almost laughed, seeing the reaction on her face, he derived some pleasure from his actions, and could hypothetically guess what Immortica's next actions would be.

"Apologize with actions, not words." Immortica, who was still in shock, held her wand in her hand fired a spell.

"Bat fet…" Professor Brainstorm remarked before being struck by the spell, he felt his body changing, his hips, they began to widen, his chest had some pressure on it, causing it to increase in size, and his ass started growing, what was happening to him?

"What the…" Immortica remarked, looking into what seemed to be a mirror, it was a mirror image of herself, but her breasts were much smaller, but they were slowly increasing in size due to the magic's influence.

"This is strange… I never thought this weird desire of mine in my youth would come true." Professor Immortica murmured to herself, squeezing the rack she had, growing larger every second.

"You wanted to be me?" Immortica blushed, thinking that their relationship lasted that long.

"No, I wanted to be a girl silly, something that every man wanted to be. Never thought it would come unless I modified my genes, which I was unwilling to do on myself." Professor Immortica explained, shaking her chest to smile with glee as he see his soft large pillows jiggling about.

"So now what?" Immortica remarked, unsure of what to do.

"I prepared for this, in my youth, that is. It's a little rudimentary." Professor Immortica had to press more buttons, but it took an extra long amount of time, and the professor had a strange way of doing it. She was squeezing her ass as she typed, smiling all the way, even showing the teeth she lacked, a compartment popped out, showing two synthetic penises?

"Surely there must be something unique to… these items since you made it?" Immortica grabbed one in curiosity, knowing what they are, but was unsure what made them unique.

"It contains a substitute to semen, that is only unlocked just like a real penis." Without further ado, Professor Immortica started thrusting it into Immortica. Likewise, Immortica did the same for Professor Immortica, the two thrusting into one another. Each other's walls were wet, and none had difficulty thrusting. "If this is how a vagina feels, this is weird." The professor remarked, continuing to thrust into the other her, as Immortica thrust back. Professor Immortica stretched out one hand to squeeze Immortica's breast and Immortica decide to return the favour, the two moaned at the same time. It was interesting how the events turned out, and the clamp came, the walls tightening around the synthetic penises. This time, however, they did not slow down, and they continued pushing on. And eventually, each other pushed one another to the breaking point.

"Ahh! Yes! Uhm!" They moaned, and let out whatever pressure was holding them back, dumping their nectar on the bedsheets which were already stained. Both felt something entering them, liquid coming from the synthetic penises, both groaned in pleasure, smiling at one another. Immortica grabbed her wand, and raised it, turning back Professor Immortica into Professor Brainstorm.

"That was strange… How do girls live with that heavy weight on their chest?"

"You enjoyed it?"

"Yes."

Note: Thanks for the reviews :) 2930 I'm sorry if its bad, the events... let's just say that this is the first gender bender piece I written.


	10. Super Fish

Opening the door into the room, the mermaid zombie sees the muscular zombie looking at himself into the mirror, styling his hair, flexing to show off his biceps. Noticing the trident armed mermaid in his room, Super Brainz turned around with his swivel chair and smiled suavely. "Neptuna! Pleasure to see you." Super Brainz started off and picked himself off the chair to walk towards her.

"Always to pleasure to be with you." Neptuna giggled, and stretched her hand out to caress his muscles, gripping on them to felt how hard they were, he is strong, no doubt. Super Brainz placed his hand by her face, and stroke her cheeks, feeling how soft her skin was. He suddenly, pinched her cheeks out of curiosity, causing Neptuna to let out a cry of discomfort, causing Super Brainz to smile. "You naughty huge hunk of a zombie!" Neptuna slapped, not out of anger, but aimed it so that it knocked Super Brainz's mask off his face.

Super Brainz was a little uncomfortable with his mask off him, he liked that mask, it brought up his attractiveness, after all, women like mysterious men. "I gotta ask a question, what happened between you and Dr. Zomboss?" Super Brainz asked, holding onto her shoulder, and begun to slide his hand downwards.

"Nothing really," Neptuna replied, feeling Super Brainz sliding his hand closer to her breastplate. Super Brainz taunted her, tapping against her breastplate with his fingers. He stroked the breastplate, he looked into Neptuna's eyes while doing so, smiling all the way. Neptuna felt her nipples peaked out, she wanted out of that breastplate, but she could not satisfy Super Brainz's ego.

"Come on. You got my back and I got yours. What were you two doing?" Super Brainz already went to work with his other hand, grabbing Neptuna's posterior, it was rough and nice, the scales letting the experience being more unique than a normal ass usually is. Neptuna blushed, his tricks were working on her. He grabbed Neptuna's hands and pushed them pointing into the air, and he grabbed the breastplate at where her breasts were situated and pulled it upwards from there in one pull, he looked at her breasts, pulled upwards by the breastplate, jiggling with no restraints.

"The boss says it's a secret." Neptuna also undressed Super Brainz, she tore his costume up with her trident, cutting it in half with one of the sharp edges of the trident. His flagpole dangled out, to be slapped about playfully by Neptuna who notices Super Brainz's discomfort with the whole thing. Neptuna wrapped her fingers around his cock, and pulled against it, Super Brainz, shocked by her rash action, tumbled into bed with her. The next thing he knew, something wet was wrapping around his cock, it was warm, and it was arousing. Super Brainz tilted his head up to see Neptuna playing with his manhood, using her mouth instead, she was sucking against it, causing him to groan. She also begun nibbling gently against it, causing Super Brainz to moan with pleasure until she began nibbling with further force, causing Super Brainz to feel discomfort. Super Brainz shifted forward and almost choked Neptuna with his size, almost reaching to the end of her throat, letting Neptuna enjoy all of it. Her hands paddling his sacks filled with two balls, she bounced them up and down, having fun with them. Super Brainz, however, had different ideas, he yanked the octopus off Neptuna's head and tossed onto her breasts. The octopus, experienced in the field, begun wrapping its tentacles around Neptuna's breasts, squeezing them tightly. Neptuna yelped but was muffled as Super Brainz was almost choking her with his cock. The octopus also extended its tentacles to her posterior and stuck its suction cups there. Neptuna was bombarded with pain as the octopus pulled against her ass with the suction cups, squeezing her breasts tightly as well. Super Brainz smiled, seeing his lover having fun, he retracted his cock from Neptuna's mouth, allowing him to hear Neptuna's moans, which he missed. However, the octopus also extended some tentacles and wrapped around Super Brainz's exposed penis which caught him by surprise. The octopus began pulling the skin wrapped around his sensitive muscles up and down causing his fluids to rush to the tip. The two heroes were being tortured sexually, and all by one animal. The octopus began pulling the two together, like the director of the entire scene, it positioned his cock behind Neptuna, into her mermaid ass. Super Brainz gazed at it, his mouth drooling at the sight of it. The octopus pulled his penis into Neptuna's shoving it right into her two butt cheeks. Super Brainz began thrusting into her, causing her to yelp in pain. He held her ass with his hands, squeezing them, massaging them, unable to stop. The octopus, seemingly satisfied, went back to Neptuna's head to become her hair once more. Neptuna's tail swung about, Neptuna unable to control the random movements her body was trying to control the pain. Super Brainz was dazed when her tail slapped into his face, a little annoyed, he thrust even deeper, causing further outcries from Neptuna who was enjoying all of it. Super Brainz was bored and decided to switch gears to something easier for himself, he retracted, and held Neptuna up with his strong arms, she was relatively light to him, and he positioned her on top of him until he saw it. Just like how fish reproduce, there was this hole he found hidden beneath the layers of scales her tail had. He lowered her and pushed her up again, almost like bench-pressing her onto and out of him. Neptuna was helpless as she felt the air brushing around her as she was pushed upwards and pulled downwards. She was wet in the inside, letting him have an easier time, with more room as well, as he thrust, the less space there were, the walls were slowly encroaching on his cock.

"You ready?" Super Brainz whispered into her ears just as she got close, teasing her before he finished the job.

"Just do it already Super Cock!" Neptuna demanded, her tail slapping Super Brainz right in his privates, causing him to groan in pain. It was a light slap, more of a playful one. Gripping Neptuna with a wild primal gaze in his eyes, he thrust his all into Neptuna, and the walls surrounded his manhood, clamping onto it, causing him to wince with pain. He continued on, wanting to relieve the pressure that was about to burst from his cock.

"Oh yes! Come on!" Neptuna demanded, trying to contain the leaking fluids from her hole, she was about to blow, and she knew Super Brainz was about to as well. With one last benchpress, Neptuna could not contain herself no longer, she released her fish juice onto Super Brainz who felt her warm liquids passing by his cock, who also released his all into her. The two feeling the warm sensation of each other's fluids entering one another. Neptuna shook with pleasure, feeling movements coming from underneath her ass. A surge of Dopamine entered each other minds, the two turned to look at one another, their eyes having a dreamy look on them, their faces both filled with satisfaction. The two leaned in for a kiss, breaking away to sit beside one another on the bed. Super Brainz had his arm around her shoulder, and Neptuna touching his strong chest with her hands.

"Ahh, this should be how living dead should be." Super Brainz remarked.

"You were a virgin?" Neptuna asked, curious about Super Brainz, he pretended to be mysterious but would babble about himself for minutes when someone was interested, turning away whoever was interested in the first place.

"Yeah, when I was a regular zombie."

"What a loser you were," Neptuna commented, just wanting to see his reaction.

"But look at where I am now. With you." Super Brainz smiled and winked at her, lying down to sleep, which he quickly did, and snored, not concerned about Neptuna's needs.

"And they wonder why you are a virgin…" Neptuna rolled her eyes, getting out of bed to dress herself, leaving in a huff, a little annoyed with Super Brainz.

Notes: Thanks for the support all this while, we have reached 1k+ views with PVZ Heroes Lemons, just wow. Leave a review to help improve the lemons, and now I shall be left to doing some 'research', and by that, I, of course, meant reading lemons. And Happy New Year!


End file.
